Mirrors
by P0k3r Face
Summary: When Rainbow Dash is confronted by Pinkie Pie- Wait, isn't Pinkie DEAD?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was days like these that made Rainbow Dash truly, genuinely appreciate the small town she came from. The sun was shining; there was barely a cloud in the sky, and Scootaloo hadn't bothered her for flight lessons in a whole hour! The sky was an inviting shade of blue- deeper than usual, but still light and saturated at the same time. The cyan Pegasus flexed her wings, her pools of fuchsia widening in excitement. She didn't need to stretch before a flight, but found it had rapidly developed into a habit. She supposed it was for the best, as stretching lowered the chances of getting wing cramps- surprisingly, wing cramps were responsible for 4 out of 10 pegasus deaths- At least, that's what Rainbow Dash remembered. Facts like that were something that Twilight Sparkle would remember; not the fastest flier in Equestria! Speaking of flying… She broke into a speedy trot, her pace quickening with each stride. The magenta-eyed Pegasus didn't normally run before lift-off, but today felt.. different. Special, for some reason. Unfortunately she couldn't put her hoof on why, even as she spread her feathered wings and began an easy glide upwards towards the sun. Flying would take her mind off things.. The cyan pony closed her eyes as a wave of nostalgia overtook her.

This was what she lived for. The cool air pushed against her messy coat, running through each follicle of blue fur and leaving a tingly, refreshing feeling on her skin. Her wings pumped gently, sending her flying not vertically upwards but at a slight incline. She beat her wings calmly, lost in the moment. She loved the thrill she got when flying. It was an everlasting rush of adrenaline. When she felt the air getting thinner, harder to fly any higher- She flickered open her eyes to find herself a good thirty meters above Ponyville, the distinct features that made up the town now a blurry mess of colours and shapes. She could barely see Sweet Apple Acres, the largest part of Ponyville- It was all just a mass of deep green and small speckles of orange and red. The town square, maybe.. a colourful mosaic of contrasting hues. It made her heart quite literally soar knowing that she was so.. lucky. Not everypony got to an amazing view like this everyday. It was quite fortunate that Rainbow Dash had earned herself the title of chief Weatherpony, meaning she had to stay in the sky everyday. Of course, she had no problem with that. Her place was in the sky: flying free and unrestricted, no cares in the world. When she was in the sky, her worries blew away with the wind. Who needed yoga to relax when you could have experiences like this?

The rainbow-maned pony shut her eyes tightly once more, breathing in the fresh air. The chilly oxygen filled her lungs, making her shiver a little bit. Today was a perfect day. Too perfect. The thought chewed at the back of Rainbow Dashes mind like a sore; but the stubborn mare refused to let it bother her. Deciding doing some tricks and aerial acrobatics would take her mind off things, also doing her cold muscles some justice. She started off with the basics: A loop de loop here, a speed strut there. Simple filly's stuff.

_Those are foal tricks. Let's do something real!_

Rainbow Dash decided to warm up a little more, and then try out a new trick she had been planning for quite a while. The winged pony did a small barrel roll in the air, curving in an arc and folding her blue wings in. The air whistled past her face, buffeting her Technicolor forelock and pushing her gums backwards. As she was nearing a breakneck speed, it was only natural that her signature six-color rainbow trailed behind her, leaving a faint glimmer in it's wake. As she neared the ground, she began to see details in Ponyville again. She was on the outskirts of Sweet Apple acres, the smell of ripe apples wafting over. If she concentrated, she could see the apple grove no more than a half mile away from her position.

The ground was nearing quickly, the peak of a grassy hill crawling up to meet her. At the last second, her wings snapped open and she curved back up, using the momentum of her fall to assist her in swooping up at almost the same speed she went down. Her wings pumped quickly, beating in time with her heart. The thumpa-thumpa-thump of said organ was pounding in her ears, her sense of hearing intensified by the adrenaline rush. As she began her ascent into the higher part of the sky, she bit her lip in concentration. Things got serious now. Alright, let's try it! If preformed correctly, she would cast a rainbow over all of Ponyville! If that didn't scream awesome, what did? The cyan Pegasus swooped downwards once more, aiming herself towards a cloud not too far away. The winged pony shot through it, diving towards the ground and flying back upwards again in the same trick she had used earlier. Now that I'm nice and wet.. Back to her original height, the pegasus arched backwards in a gentle slope, spinning rapidly as she did so. She could feel the flecks of water flying off her pelt in the form of vapor. The perfect equation for a rainbow. Rainbow Dash glanced behind her with a pair of hopeful magenta eyes, but to her disappointment, no rainbow had taken formation behind her. What? I did that perfectly! She couldn't stop looking behind her, her eyes wide with shock. That was a truly feeble attempt. She scolded herself, glaring at the spot as if a rainbow was going to grace the sky at any moment. Pff, as if! She turned around and fla-

**WHAM.**

Ah, she had forgotten about Twilights treehouse.. And how much it ached to slam into it. Of course, it hadn't been her first time doing so. Twilight seemed to attract bad luck easily, and Rainbow Dash as well. So it wasn't too much of a surprise to her when she hit the hard bark and slowly and painfully slid down the rough surface, her skin grinding against it in the process. Crumpling into a dazed heap, Rainbow Dash felt like she was going to puke. A sense of lightheadedness overcame her senses, and the loud slamming of Twilight Sparkle's front door beside her didn't help.

"Can I help you?" Her friends voice, dripping with sarcasm, rang through her ears and rattled her brain. The dazed Pegasus shakily rose to her feet, screwing her eyes shut and taking a shaky step forward. A purple unicorn stood before her, an unimpressed look plastered across her violet muzzle.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean ye- Actually, yeah. No." Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously, her eyes flickering open. The world was spinning around her, making her dizzy. A small trickle of crimson blood flowed down her forehead, coming from a few minor scratches in on her face.

"Rainbow! You're hurt!" The lavender pony gasped, her serious expression gone and replaced with one of worry and confusion. The Pegasus groaned, her wings drooping.

"No, I'm fine! Really, it's just a scratch." The Pegasus stammered rapidly. Maybe a little two quickly? But either way, Rainbow had no time for whatever spells or potions.. or.. or.. whatever that Twilight would thrust upon her for having a small cut or two. She hated being a test subject, mostly for the lack of actual motion in the process. The cyan pony couldn't sit still for anything more than a minute; wasting time was one of her pet peeves, though it didn't seem like it. Despite what her cowpony friend Applejack would say, napping was not a waste of time. Especially in tree limbs. A pang of sharp pain jabbed her in the forehead as a violet hoof reached out and gently touched it. Rainbow flinched away, her wings unfurling defensively.

"..Not really. I'll help you! Just give me a second! I've got to get _Supernaturals_! It's got to have a cure to.." Twilight's voice faded away as she trotted inside her treehouse, still talking. Rainbow Dash quickly flapped her wings, taking off and flying away as fast as she could. _Sorry Twilight.._ She would have to come up with an excuse to apologize another time.

Cyan hooves met white cloud as Rainbow Dash touched down on the front door of her cloud home, a grand castle of white pillars, rainbow liquid pouring down in neat, colourful waterfalls. It was a mansion in itself, and Rainbow Dash knew it. The masterpiece she was proud to call her home had taken almost a whole week of nonstop work to create, model and design. In the end, her beautiful home had not only caught the eyes of every passerby earth pony and unicorn, but a few local pegasi as well. She gently opened the door, trying not to break the delicate cloud material. She stepped inside and trotted to the kitchen, her stomach growling. Equestria's iron pony was hungry, and she was craving jerky. Toferky, that is. She opened the secret spot where she kept her jerky(most of her friends would just comment on a horse eating meat as "sick and wrong"), and grasped two or three stalks of the stuff in her mouth.

Rainbow Dash walked to her main sleeping hub- her couch. Of course, she had a bed, but it was made of the same stuff earth ponies slept on and Rainbow Dash just didn't find that as comfortable as cloud. Besides, she'd get one of those fancy cloud beds when she got into the wonderbolts. Not if, but when.

Yawning, she laid down on the makeshift couch with lidded eyes. She chewed absentmindedly on one of the jerky sticks, thinking of her priorities. She would definitely have to apologize to Twilight Sparkle tomorrow, practice her flying.. She couldn't think straight with a migraine like this. Her heart still pounded and her muscles still ached from flying. But despite that, her internal clock was telling her that it was time to sleep. She lay her head down on a pillow, hugging it with her front legs. Her eyes closed slowly. Yawning once more, she felt slumber overcome her and her body relax.

_Rainbow Dash was.. where was she? She examined her surroundings. White. What? No walls, just a vista of white. A white oblivion.. Nothing but for as long as she could see. This made no sense.. Was she dreaming? That was probably it. After all, why would she- how would she even get to a place like this in reality? She tried to call out to someone, but something was in her mouth. Why couldn't she spit it out? Alright, Rainbow Dash. Calm down. She thought, failing to reassure herself.. She took a step forward, something catching her eye. Peering downwards, she noticed her coat was a light pinkish colour. Well, that made no sense. Something warm was on her shoulder.. Where were her wings? What was going on? Wait.. a mirror! Where had that come from? It certainly hadn't been there before. Walking slowly but surely forward, she crept towards the mirror nervously. If she wasn't a blue pegasus, then what.._

_She peered into the mirror cautiously._

_**Oh no**__._

_ A pair of white eyes stared back at her. Something was off, though. The area that was normally white was black.. and vice versa? Where was the color? They were so..distorted! The owners of the eyes was a muted pink colour, the desaturated shade making the odd eyes all the more unappealing. A darker shade of the odd pink colour rolled down the ponies face in a straight fashion. The pony was carrying a knife in her mouth._

_It wasn't. It couldn't be. No.._

_Rainbow Dash moved her head from side to side, her reflection mimicking her. This wasn't possible. _

_Not Pinkie Pie._

_ "Hiya, Dashie!" The voice of her former friend and companion rang in Rainbow's ears, her reflection's expression turning grim. Rainbow's heart skipped a beat._

_ "P-Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash frowned in surprise, her voice trembling with nervosa. The happy-go-lucky voice cut her off._

_ "You remember me? That's great!" Her reflection looked impressed momentarily, but quickly regained it's irritated expression. Rainbow Dash didn't understand. Was she dreaming, or not? The pink pony in the mirror leaned forward, her vile hatred seemingly emanating through the boundaries of the mirror._

_ "Y-Yeah.. H-how've you been, P-Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash stuttered, a bead of sweat dropping on her lip._

_ "Fine, Dashie! Just.. __**FINE!**__ " The reflection was leaning so far forward.. Rainbow didn't know if it the boundaries of the mirror would hold her back. But when Pinkamena Diane Pie burst through the boundaries of the shiny surface, leaving ripples behind her- her question was soon answered. The pink pony advanced on Rainbow Dash, closing in on her and forcing her backwards._

_ "Ever since you and the rest of those losers __**LIED TO ME**__ and __**CAST ME OUT**__, I've been __**JUST FINE!**__" Her double screamed, pupils shrinking madly. The other pink pony had her ears pinned back in fear._

_ "P-Pinkie.. I told you.. We were h-holding a s-surprise party for you.." Rainbow Dash whimpered, the Pink Pony still staring her down. It was quite intimidating, really. When a Pink pony hops out of your mirror holding a knife, you'll understand._

_**"A SURPRISE PARTY?"**__ Pinkie snarled, her eyes widening to exaggerate every word she said._

_**"A SURPRISE PARTY?"**__ She repeated, her teeth clenched in a prominent glower. Rainbow couldn't take it. She turned tail and ran, shutting her eyes and trying to take flight. What? Where are my- Remembering her lack of wings, Rainbow Dash shrieked in fear and galloped faster than she ever had before. The sound of pounding hooves behind her told her that Pinkie Pie was taking pursuit._

_ "Errghh!" Pinkie Pie grunted from behind her, and suddenly something hit Rainbow Dash in the flank, burying itself in her flesh. The knife.. Pinkie had thrown the knife at her. Howling in agony, Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks and tripped, falling head over hooves into a confused, trembling heap. The knife was taken out of her with brutish force, leaving an open would that bled all over the white nothingness, staining it crimson._

_ "Thought you'd get away, Dashie?" Pinkie Pie giggled, tracing designs into the other ponies back with the blade of the knife, damaging the skin but not causing it to bleed. Dash was in agony. Why had Pinkie come back.. why was she tormenting her.. why her..?_

_ "I thought you'd be stronger than this, Dashie! You ARE the cool one, after all! You're supposed to be BRAVE! A GOOD FRIEND! LOYAL!" With each word she spat, Pinkie Pie drove the blade into Rainbow Dash. Blood spilled from each cut, staining Pinkie's clean coat and Dash's similar one. She took it silently, not uttering a sound save for a quiet, maniacal laugh._

_ "You're giggling, Dashie! Giggling at the ghosties! Good job!" Pinkie Pie bounced up and down eccentrically, the same rock hard expression plastered across her muzzle. As she sliced up and down Rainbow Dash's body, she sang. Her voice possessed a low, monotonic tune that hurt Rainbow Dash's ears._

_**When you were still friends with me and we joked around like clowns~**_

_** Our lives were really rad, though Gilda really made me frown~**_

_** She stole Dashie from Pinkie and left her in the dust~**_

_** But Dashie didn't help're, she just stood and watched her turn to ruuuust~**_

_** But I thought "Pinkie, you can't stand this at all! As long as Dashie is still here~**_

_** Just try to get her 'cause you don't deserve how she made you feel~!"**_

_Pinkie sliced Rainbow Dashes stomach open, revealing an impressive set of organs. The pony in question screamed in agony, curling up as tight as she could. It hurt so much.. weren't Pinkie and her friends? She thought she had been the nicest of the group to her.._

_ "Wow, Dashie! Good job keeping fit, your intestines look great! Pale pink, just like they should be!" The earth pony giggled and snorted, finishing off the job by slitting the other ponies neck, then returned to pulling out Rainbow Dashes entrails and using them to suffocate her. It was a few minutes of having her intestines wrapped around her like a gag before Rainbow saw spots. She had a surprisingly high threshold for pain, despite her rather.. extreme overreactions to things that happened to her in the past. Those dots soon melted into blotches, which melted into large areas of darkness, which suddenly turned into complete blackness. It was hard to resist, death seemed like an inviting thing for Rainbow at a time like this._

_ "Don't go near any mirrors, Dashie..!" Was the last thing that Rainbow heard as she slipped into darkness._

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Rainbow Dash sat up straight, screaming as loud as she could. The sound echoed through her house, reverberating back with a chorus of twenty Rainbow Dashes. Thoughts of her dream flooded back to her, her shocked expression turning into a wince as she remembered the vivid details. Pinkie Pie slicing her open.. Entrails everywhere.. Some nightmare.. Rainbow Dash tried to laugh it off. Nothing felt too off, but she still felt a little lightheaded. She decided to check herself in the bathroom to make sure everything was alright. Shivering and shaking, she got off of the couch and made her way towards the restroom. Leaning a hoof on the beige cloud-counter of her bathroom, she peered into the mirror and checked herself over. The inside of her eyelids were pink, as were her gums and tongue. Nothing too out-of-the-ordinary, save for her increased heartbeat and abnormally dilated pupils. Sighing in relief, she shut off the bathroom light before realizing something had been different about her reflection. She flickered on the bathroom light again and stared herself in the mirror, trying t- Wait..

Were her eyes **blue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, back with.. another update, I suppose! :D I sure hope you guys like gore..

Since I forgot to say this in the first chapter: I DON'T OWN PONIES. Unfortunately, that's Hasbro's job. But if you guys want to think I own ponies, I dig that.

Now, this chapter is set the next day. :'D Let's do it!

**Chapter 2**

Rainbow Dash was soaring again, flying high, low, loops- she was doing it all today. Her head was into it, but her heart.. The pegasus was too distracted. Distracted by.. fear. Sighing, she stopped mid-loop and stared down at Sweet Apple Acres. The trees looked awfully inviting today.. swooping down, she landed on a rather large branch that she normally took her naps on, pulling out a pink blanket and a pillow from the hollow in the base of the tree. The technicolour pony got everything together, then lay her head down. Sleep overcame her in mere seconds.

Horizontal rule here plz

_Thump!_ A pair of muscular red legs slammed against an apple tree, dozens of the red fruit raining down into buckets. A trio of firey ponies- one red, one orange and one yellow- were working as a family on their apple farm. No doubt these ponies were Applejack, Applebloom and their brother Big Macintosh. The trio were bucking apples for the soon-to-come harvest, and because work had started slightly later than usual, they were working harder than usual. Each of the three had a different job: Big Macintosh was bucking, driving strong and powerful kicks to the brown trees. Showers of apples rained down into buckets, which Applejack transferred to the barn on her back. Applebloom grabbed the extra apples that had slipped, carrying them back in two saddlebags on her back. No doubt the yellow filly was trying to earn her cutie mark. The whole Sweet Apple Acres was silent, save for Big Macintosh's hooves thumping against the trees and Granny Smith's cooking timer, meaning the apple pies she had been baking were ready to come out of the oven. The smell of the fresh pastries filled Applejacks senses as she neared the barn, two bales of Red Delicious on her back. She sighed contentedly, her eyes shutting momentarily. Being on the farm was an amazing job to have, one she was proud of. Memories of being with aunt and uncle Orange back in Manehatten flashed through her mind.

_Ah wonder what would've happened I f Ah'd stayed?_

The orange earth pony was laying the bales down with the rest of them in the storage section of the barn, when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Applejaaaaack!"

Horizontal rule here plz

Twilight Sparkle stood outside the Apple family barn, lightly rocking on her hooves. She was both eager and anxious to see her friend, and there wasn't time to lose! After twenty seconds went by with no response, she called out her friends name again. A slightly agitated voice responded from inside the barn, getting closer.

"Hold your horses girl, ah'm coming!" Applejack called out irritably, walking out of the large double doors. Spotting Twilight, she trotted over with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"Applejack, you're here!" Twilight exclaimed hurriedly. "Have you seen Rainbow Dash?"

Applejack thought for a moment. The last time she had seen the spunky Pegasus was when they had lunch together at the local Barbeque- Tofu, of course. But that had been last week sometime, so the earth pony hadn't the slightest idea.

"Sorry Twi'," The pony apologized, "Ah haven't seen that filly since last week. Somethin' the matter?" Applejack frowned. She hated bad news. But didn't everypony? Twilight laughed nervously before answering.

"Yes.. Rainbow Dash 'dropped by' to visit me again." Applejacks face turned into a scowl, realizing where this conversation was headed.

"Are ya'll blamin' me for it?" She snapped angrily, stomping a hoof. "Ah only did that once, Twilight! And ah was a might tired- I was even hallucinay-" Twilight raised a hoof to make her stop talking, shaking her head in denial.

"No Applejack, it's not your fault. She wasn't looking where she was going. But I discovered something odd about the outside of my tree today.." She pulled out a familiar green book: _Supernaturals. _Applejack's memory went back to the time they used it to help their case of Poison Joke.. poor Zecora. She did feel mighty bad about what had happened.. at least she had learned something? Twilight Sparkle flipped to a page, her horn glowing with the small effort it took. A flattened piece of moss lay in a baggie, pinned to the top of the left page. Twilight Sparkle read off the page:

"The Benephyta specimen of moss is a highly dangerous type off moss with various effects if ingested. These effects include hallucinating, anxiety, headache and vomiting. If not treated within a day, these symptoms worsen to diarrhea, m-"

"Didja have ta say diarrhea?" Applejack cut the unicorn off, a look of disgust on her face.

"Sorry. Include dia- erm.. migranes, chest, nose and ear infections, blurry eyesight, muscle spasms and—"

"Get to tha point! Ah have a whole acre of apples to buck an' I don't have tha time for this!" The earth pony demanded, stomping a hoof. Twilight apologized once more.

"After three days without treatment, the victim will need hospitalization. If four days have passed, well.. the victim will most likely be dead before then. Applejack, I found this exact same moss growing on my tree! It's extremely rare." Twilight added, nodding slightly proudly. But through all this, a negative aura was emanating from her.

"What does this have ta do with Rainbow?" Applejack frowned, a bad feeling overcoming her.

"She ran into my tree yesterday, remember? The moss is all over it! She cut open her forehead when she was sliding on the way down, and that means.." A look of horror spread over both ponies faces.

"W-well.. what's the treatment?" Applejack peered into the book. "A parrot flower? What tha hay is that?" Twilight bit her lip, frowning.

"This book is very old, Applejack. At least two hundred years. The plant you're looking at.. the only treatment.. is extinct." Twilight Sparkle's face twisted into shame. "Ooh.. This is all my fault!"Applejack blinked slowly, taking all this in. Rainbow Dash was going to.. die?

"Buut," Twilight began brightly, "It might not be the same kind!"

"Even if it's not, you gotta go tell her, Twilight!"

"I **can't** tell her! I can't! She'll **hate **me! Or _**worse**_!" The lavender unicorn wailed, crying up a storm. Applejack groaned. Crying wouldn't solve anything.

"Now listen here! Cryin' won't solve any of yer problems. Being the element of honesty, Ah know you gotta go tell her! If it helps, I'll come with ya." Twilight sniffed.

"R-really?" Applejack nodded. Together, the pair of ponies made their way towards the outskirts of the farm.

Horizontal rule here plz

_Back in the white void? Again? That only meant.. Oh no. Rainbow Dash checked her hooves. Pink. The mirror? Still there. Something in her mouth? Yes, but it felt bigger than the knife yesterday. She braced herself. _It's only a dream. It's only a dream._ Murming the words in her mind, Rainbow Dash steadily walked towards the mirror, flapping her wings._

_Wings._

_She had __**wings!**_

_As far as she could tell, they were blue, though._

_She checked the mirror, seeing exactly what she was expecting._

_Well, sort of._

_Where had her left eye gone, exactly? It wasn't that appealing to have a gaping hole in your head.. In her mouth was in fact, not a knife, but a katana. You know, those really big swords they hold in the animes? She was carrying one by the blade, her lip bleeding a bit. A few cuts were littered about her face, her bottom lip was cut in half. Ouch.. Her heart pounding, Rainbow Dash forced herself to look away from her own face and towards her only eye. It was.. magenta? That was new. _

_ "Dashie! You came back for me!" Her reflection grimaced._

_ "It wasn't really my choice." Rainbow Dash muttered sarcastically, eyeing Pinkie Pie wearily. _This better not turn out the same as yesterday..

_ "It doesn't matter! You're here __**now**__..!" The reflection ecstatically bounced out of the mirror, leaving it blank and lifeless. Rainbow Dash took a few steps back, staring awkwardly at Pinkamena Diane Pie._

_ "Hey Dashie! You wanna play?" Pinkie Pie bounced in place, shaking her rump and tail excitedly._

_ "N-no.." Rainbow Dash took a step back. Why did she have a feeling she knew where this was going?_

_ "Alllll__**right**__! Let's play tag! You run.. and I'll __**chase**__! Onetwothree__**go**__!" Pinkie Pie charged towards Rainbow Dash, her katana pointed straight forward. Gasping, Rainbow Dash leaped over Pinkie Pie and galloped in the other direction. _I have to get away! _She thought frantically, her legs burning within seconds._

_ "Get away from what?" Pinkie Pie asked, running beside Dash. The other pony screamed in fright and grabbed her katana, stabbing Pinkie Pie in the chest. Gurgling, Pinkie Pie pulled it out quickly. Dash tried to fly away before she got a retaliation out of the pink pony, but her wings were stuck to her side in fear._

_ "Come on, that wasn't fair! It's __**not**__ your turn yet!" Pinkie Pie slit open Dashie's stomach while they were galloping, causing Rainbow Dashes entrails to start falling out. Pinkie Pie giggled, slicing again and again. Eventually the katana broke through Rainbow Dashes withers, almost splitting the pony in half. Somehow Rainbow Dash hadn't fallen yet.. _

"_You know what happens now?" Pinkie Pie giggled._

"_No!" Rainbow Dash wailed. Giving her an odd look, Pinkie Pie continued._

"_I'm going to come back! And you can stay here, in the void! I don't like it here, it's boring. So I decided, 'why don't I switch places with Rainbow Dash? That will give her what she deserves!'"Pinkie Pie talked while slicing Rainbow Dash, and was about to stab her through the chest when suddenly—_

_ "O- Whoa!" The pink pony slipped on a puddle of blood(or bodily fluids, perhaps), flying through the air and landing straight on her katana, which pierced right through her. She howled in pain. Rainbow Dash frowned. Should she help her? _N-no, Rainbow. Get away!_ She sprinted away as fast as she could, but realized her body was falling apart. Her stomach, intestines and pancreas were completely gone, and her legs were barely controllable when they were on two different halves of her body. Her wings! She tried to use them again, and they worked! She took off, going no more than ten feet before she got light-headed. Losing control, Rainbow Dash spun towards the ground head first. Falling on her side, Rainbow just lay there, knowing exactly what to expect. The spots came, melted to blotches, which melted to darkness. Same old story._

_ "No mirrors, Dashie Washie!" Just before Rainbow lost consciousness, Pinkie Pie appeared in her very small line of vision._

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Rainbow's scream ran through the whole Sweet Apple acres, distracting many of the committed buckers.

Horizontal rule here plz

A bloodcurdling scream ran through the air, jolting Applejack into her senses. Twilight had gone into a panic, and after a couple of minutes she had zoned out.

"That was Rainbow!" Without question, the orange earth pony bolted towards the noise.

"Wait- Applejack!" Twilight Sparkle followed close behind, after realizing Applejack had left of course.

"Rainbow Dash, are you alright?" The cowpony reached Rainbow Dashes 'sleeping tree' just in time to see her fall off of it, curled up in a ball. The Pegasus was muttering something inaudible, her eyes darting from side to side in fright. Applejack helped Rainbow up, asking what the matter was.

"P-pinkie Pie.." Applejacks green eyes met Rainbow Dash's blue eyes. Wait.. blue? She thought they had been.. Oh, horseapples.. "Sh-she killed me.." Twilight Sparkle had to resist rolling her eyes at the very ill-worded statement.

"It was just a dream, Rainbow." The unicorn said matter-of-factly, closing her book. "How do you feel?"

"Nervous.." Came the quiet response. Rainbow Dash shivered, opening her wings and wrapping herself with them.

"Hey.. what's this?" Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dashes wing in her hooves, rooting through the feathers. Rainbow gave squeaks and giggles of protest, trying to pull the appendage away from the cowpony. But Applejack had a strong grip, and after a few seconds of searching she found what she was looking for.

"Ow!" Applejack plucked one feather from her wing.

It was **pink**.

**A/N: **Ooooh.. SPOOOOOOOOOOKY. ono Now, if you didn't get it.. you shouldn't. XD Not yet, anyway ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Eeeeeyup. Chapter 3. Now, I want to say two things: One of the reviews I got stated that I hate Pinkie Pie. I don't. She's my favourite pony eeeeeevar. XD But its Rainbow Dash that I hate. That's kind of why Pinkie Pie is... y'know... haunting/slaughtering her? XD And I'm not a Brony/Bronie. I am a **FILLY.** There is a profound difference. XD And I read Chapter 2 again. It was SHORT. I apologize. I promise the next chapters will be better. ;w; I really do. Aaaaanyway... Let's move on to the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Eep!" A quiet squeak came from under a bridge, a shivering silhouette just barely visible. The creature was knee-deep in pond water, and a few otters were gathered around it. The otters were trying to fight for the poor creature's only fish.  
>"Now, now, let's share." The pony- yes, it was a pony. What else would it have been? A chicken? - scolded gently, biting the fish into three pieces and feeding each otter the pieces. She waved goodbye to the ferrets, stomping her way out of the water and returning to her bridgehill/home. She shook the droplets of pond water off her feet, smiling. She loved the animals so much; she just... didn't even know what to say! It was her special talent, after all. The pony went inside her house and lay down on a couch, her azure eyes drifting lazily from part to part of her cottage. Her pet rabbit, Angel, was working on rounding up some stray chipmunks, leading them back to their makeshift homes in the cottage. _He's not all bad..._ The pony thought, her gaze softening. She remembered when she had found Angel... _  
>A yellow Pegasus with bubblegum mane pinned her ears back, the droplets of rain coming down from the sky irritating them. She hadn't expected the storm to come down so fast. She thought she would have at <strong>least<strong> had time to get to her cottage before the drizzle started... But unfortunately, her misjudgement of time had thrust upon her a drenched coat and a foggy darkness. Sighing quietly, the buttery pony began her way through the forest, backtracking to her way home. A quiet noise startled her, causing her to yelp and quickly take cover behind a bush.  
>"W-Who's there?" She began hesitantly, her teal eyes wide with fear. The noise had been unrecognizable; definitely not a pony, but something smaller. A squeak of some sort. <em>Meep... Chirrup...<em> There it was again. Slowly, the pony made her way out of her hiding spot and inched towards the noise. It sounded three more times before the Pegasus had pinpointed its location, which seemed to be a den under a tree. Edging towards it on her belly, the buttery Pegasus stuck her head inside cautiously. A small white bundle was easily visible, bright against the murky colours of the autumn leaves. Gasping quietly, the Pegasus looked around for another rabbit, its mother or father.  
>"Where's your mommy?" The pony leaned down and asked, nuzzling the rabbit. It looked her in the eyes, making a quiet cooing noise and wriggling forward to cling to her muzzle.<br>"Well, aren't you just an angel?" The pony licked the bunny's belly, which laughed and nuzzled her in protest, its obsidian eyes meeting her ocean ones.  
>"If you don't have a mommy, I'll be one for you." She smiled, picking the bunny out of the den. "My little Angel..." <em>  
>The Pegasus really did love the bunny, though he was a little unmanageable at times, she loved him like a son or little brother. She watched him at work for what seemed like eternity before sighing and shutting her eyes. She was just letting sleep overcome her when-<br>"Fluttershy?" The bubblegum-pony screamed loudly and fell off of the couch, her mane creating a pool of frosting in front of her. A lavender unicorn and an orange earth pony stood at the door of her cottage, worried expressions plastered on their faces.  
>"Oh... hello Twilight, Applejack." Fluttershy nodded to each of her friends in turn, a warm smile on her face. "Would you like some tea?" Both ponies shook their heads wildly.<br>"Fluttershy, we need to talk! It's important." Twilight exclaimed. Applejack nodded in agreement.  
>"Sorry we came on such short notice, sugar cube. But this is serious!" The orange earth pony frowned, sending a chill down Fluttershy's spine. What had happened?<p>

* * *

><p>When Twilight Sparkle and Applejack had finished explaining the situation, Fluttershy was close to tears.<br>"Rainbow Dash is going to... to..." Both ponies let out a long sigh and nodded slowly.  
>"The only cure is the Parrot Flower, but-" Fluttershy cut her off.<br>"Wait, Twilight! Ooh, sorry to interrupt... but can I see the moss again?" Twilight Sparkle gave Fluttershy a slightly inquisitive look, but agreed and levitated the baggie of moss over with her magic. After close examination, Fluttershy grinned happily.  
>"Twilight, this isn't bene... bene..."<br>"Benephyta." Twilight said hurriedly, motioning for Fluttershy to continue talking.  
>"It's just normal moss..!"<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash couldn't sleep. No doubt about why, Pinkie Pie haunted every single dream she had! It was extremely distracting and demeaning; she didn't exactly enjoy being paranormally traumatized by her x-best friend. Her latest dream had been ten times worse than the first..<br>_The void was gray this time. Well, at least her dreams liked change. Rainbow Dash sighed, her wings drooping. She checked her hooves- The soles of her hooves were blue, but the rest of her feet were pink. _ Where did the mirror go? _ She thought, looking around. Walking forward some, Rainbow Dash suddenly bumped into something, her nose smashing against the smooth surface with a squeaking noise. Snorting in irritation, she rubbed her nose with a blue-tipped hoof to make the tingling sensation go away.  
><em>Ohhh.. There's the mirror._ She peered into it, and gasped at what she saw.  
>If Pinkie and Rainbow were to ever have a baby, this is probably what the abomination would grow up to look like. Her mane was rainbow, but straight in a Pinkamena-Diane-Pie fashion. Her coat was still muted pink. One of her eyes was gouged out, nothing but a frayed vein falling out of the gaping hole to prove it. The other eye was magenta. She unfurled her wings curiously. They were pink too, a few sky-blue feathers poking out here and there. In her mouth was not a katana, not a knife, but a hacksaw.<br>Oh, joy.  
>As she was lost in her mutilated reflection, she was disrupted by a very familiar voice..<br>"Hi Dashie!" It sounded like.. her!  
>"Pinkie?" She began hesitantly. It was only then she realized her own voice sounded like Pinkies.<br>"Yep! Didja notice our switching? Huh huh huh?" Dash hung her head, her mane drooping in her face like a radiant veil. Her pink eyes were squeezed shut. _This isn't happening. This is just a series of dreams. I ate something bad. That's all._  
>"Ooh no Dashie! It's happening!" Pinkie bounced happily out of the reflection, slinging a leg over her twin's shoulder. Feeling the pressure, Rainbow shied away instinctively. "Isn't it exiting? I'm excited, are you excited? I'm going to go back!" Rainbow Dash gasped, her eyes widening.<br>"What do you mean, Pinkie?" She put on the best fake smile she could muster up, her cheeks so stretched it almost squeezed tears out of her eyes. Pinkie smiled just as widely, although this one looked genuine.  
>"I'm going to replace you! Didn't you notice? Your eyes are blue-"<br>"Like **yours..**" Glaring at Rainbow Dash for being interrupted, Pinkie Pie continued.  
>"And your skin is turning pink-"<br>"Like **yours..**"  
>"It's rude to <strong>interrupt,<strong> Dashie." Pinkie Pie waved the hack saw menacingly in Dash's face. "And soon, you're going to be stuck in the void instead of me!" Rainbow Dash wondered what the void was.  
>"Oh, silly! It's the place we're in right now! Anywaaaaay~" She sang, fluttering her eyelashes. "I'm going to <strong>replace<strong> you! Dashie, I can't wait! I'll be alive again! But for that to happen.." She pulled the hacksaw out of her mouth, holding it in a hoof. Rainbow Dash screamed loudly, turning tail and running away as fast as she could. _It's pointless.. _She thought._ This always ends up the same._ Sighing, she stopped.  
>"Go ahead." Pinkie Pie appeared in front of her, a mad glint in her good eye.<br>"Ooh, goodie!" Pinkie Pie grabbed Rainbow Dash's front leg, sawing it with the.. saw. She appeared to be taking her time, cutting it slowly and neatly. Rainbow Dash's leg burned like never before, her eyes streamed with tears and blood spouted out of the increasingly large wound. A few seconds later, the limb fell off with a sucking sound and Pinkie Pie started working on the next one. Rainbow Dash squirmed, wriggled and flapped her wings- anything she could do to get away. Pinkie Pie had a firm grip, however, and managed to tear off the other front leg in no time at all. Cackling, the pink pony began to juggle both legs, but clumsily dropped them.  
>"Aww.. I'm no good at juggling." Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes, inching away. "I know!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I need more than this!" She grabbed Rainbow Dash by the tail, dragging the frantically wriggling pony back towards her. The hacksaw made contact with her spine, slicing through it. Immediately losing all feeling in her hind legs and wings, Dash was helpless. It was all she could do to stay awake as Pinkie Pie sawed through the red meat, licking the blood off her knife every now and then.<br>"Dashie, remember the mystery meat we had at Rarity's?" Rainbow Dash bit her lip, grunting a reluctant response.  
>"Remember how Opal Essence supposedly 'disappeared' the day before?" A lump caught in Rainbow's throat. <em>I ate **cat meat?**_ The Pegasus felt like she was going to puke.. But unfortunately her stomach was lying on the floor next to Pinkie Pie.  
>"It's weird, though! I had a dream that I made you into cupcakes! That's gross! You'd make a much better hard candy, or maybe some sort of Ganache? Either way, cupcakes was the <strong>wrong<strong> way to go, huh Dashie?" As Pinkie Pie talked, she ripped out Rainbow's intestines ungracefully and wrapped them around her neck, in the same fashion she had used the first dream she had. Rainbow Dash wasn't only crying tears at this point, but blood.  
>"Pinkie.. P-please stop.." She croaked out, her throat burning as she spoke. Pinkie Pie examined Rainbow Dash, surprised she was speaking. Hadn't she cut out her friend's voice box a while ago? Well, she should probably change that. Grabbing the hack saw, Pinkie Pie set to work.. <em>  
>Out of all the dreams she had had, it was probably the most traumatizing. She had thought about going back to the sky, but she didn't feel like it today. Rainbow Dash, not feeling like flying? It was a first, but it was true. Her legs itched to do something, however, and that had been enough to convince her to take a walk. Jumping off of the cloud couch she normally slept at, Rainbow Dash eyed some toferky sticks on the floor.<br>_Did I forget to eat those?_ Rainbow Dash shrugged, picking a couple up and flying steadily out the door of her cloud home, shutting it behind her. She breathed in the familiar cloud air she had come to love: Humid and a little bit salty. She chewed lazily on both sticks at the same time, pumping her wings and aiming her body straight down, the magenta-eyed Pegasus made it down to the ground in **ten seconds _flat_**. Her cyan hooves gently touched down against the ground. Her wings snapped into their relaxed positions, and so she began walking. Where? She hadn't the slightest idea.  
>As she was walking, she heard quiet voices.. Familiar voices. <em>Hey, it's Twilight and AJ!<em> She thought excitedly, speeding from a walk to a trot. _Where are they?_ Rainbow Dash scanned the fiery forest for details, spotting something that resembled a hill-shaped house in the distance. _Fluttershy's house!_ The blue pony's eyes lit up. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen anypony in _days!_ A wave of loneliness washed over her. She needed company... The voices got louder, clearer. What were they saying..? Rainbow was about to enter the cottage when she heard something that made her heart stop.  
>"I don't think I could get used to life without a big-headed Pegasus ruining my library." Was that... Twilight Sparkle? And who exactly were they talking about? <em>I do love gossip...<em> She pressed herself against the front door of Fluttershy's cottage, her ears pricked. As she listened, it became more and more apparent who they were talking about.

* * *

><p>"I use this same kind to brew tea for me and Angel." Fluttershy glanced affectionately at the white rabbit, which had come to see what all the commotion had been about. At mention of his name, his eyebrows raised just a little bit to show his completely unimpressed face. Fluttershy blushed, a little bit embarrassed at his reaction, and looked back at Twilight and Applejack with a shy smile. Twilight and Applejack let out their breath, their eyelids fluttering with relief.<br>"Thank goodness!" Twilight exclaimed. "I don't think I could get used to life without a big-headed Pegasus ruining my library every day." The group shared a laugh, realizing where the conversation was going. Applejack bit her lip, scolding Twilight Sparkle.  
>"Ya'll gotta be nice, here! Rainbow is our friend. We gotta respect her. Ah'd hate it if she left, 'cause Ah'd miss the lazy filly takin' naps in mah trees while me and Big Mac did all're hard work!" Fluttershy was doing her best not to succumb to their laughter, but couldn't help herself.<br>"And how she thinks that she's the best flier in Equestria?" Fluttershy pitched in, covering her mouth with her hooves as she let out a soft giggle. The trio was in stitches now, all of them laughing madly. The purple unicorn had even fallen on the floor, rolling around and smacking the ground heartily.  
>"Well, if <strong>that's how you think of me...<strong>" A cyan silhouette appeared at the entrance of Fluttershy's house, all the gasping. Twilight scrambled rapidly to her feet, stammering out an apology.  
>"Rainbow, I- We were just- We didn't mean-" Rainbow Dash glared at the whole group with a menacing hatred.<br>"You **did** mean it! You know, being the element of loyalty, I'm supposed to stick to you guys." But the Pegasus snarled out the last few words.  
>"But <strong>how<strong> could I **possibly** do that when you guys... do **this?**" Tears of rage had squeezed their way out of the Pegasus's eyes, who wiped them off with a quick swipe from her hoof. At this point, she was advancing angrily on the other three ponies.  
>"You guys <strong>let me down...<strong>" Rainbow Dash snarled, her face contorted in anger. She looked like she was about to say more, but let out her tension in a long sigh. The Pegasus stared daggers at the other three ponies, who were now trembling. A few seconds passed, and then Rainbow Dash was gone. Just like that. All she had left in her wake was a cloud of faint, sparkling rainbow dust.  
>Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy exchanged glances.<br>"Is it just me, or did Rainbow Dash sound like _her_?"

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash touched-down at her house, not even pausing to enjoy the beautiful sky view like she normally did. Almost immediately, she dived into her house, leaped on the couch and buried her face in a pillow. Sobs racked through her body, her eyes squeezed shut and tears forcing their way out. <em>First pinkie.. now this!<em> Eventually, after a few hours, the poor mare was exhausted. She fell into an uneasy slumber. _The void? **AGAIN?** Ugh.. Rainbow Dash walked forward, looking for the mirror. Oh, there it was. Right next to.. Pinkie Pie? These dreams just got better and better.  
>"Aren't you supposed to be <strong>in<strong> the mirror?" Pinkie Pie shook her head earnestly, her expression sober.  
>"Rainbow Dash, we need to talk." Once again, their voices sounded switched.<br>"..ookay?" Rainbow responded awkwardly, blinking slowly. She took a seat next to Pinkie Pie, taking note her x-friend wasn't holding any weapons or sharp objects.  
>"I saw what your friends did." Rainbow's heart dropped.<br>"Heh.. yeah.." Tears stung her eyes. Pinkie Pie nuzzled Rainbow Dash, snuggling up to her.  
>"<strong>I<strong> wouldn't do that to you, if I was alive.. It was because of them I died, Dashie." Rainbow Dash was stunned. From what she had heard, Pinkie Pie had committed suicide.. How did her fri- **they** tie in?  
>"So it went like this! They left me alone, and I died! I didn't commit suicide, Rainbow." Her expression was serious. "I died because they left me when I needed them. I needed them to help me get out of my double.." Rainbow Dash thought back to when Pinkie had gone mad, her mane turning a dark colour and her colours going mute.<br>"The doctor ponies came, and they took me to a big room with a big table and a big pillow! So I sat there and I was confused but then one of the doctor ponies came and he had a needle! And it scared me because needles are big and sharp and I don't like them! But then he put it in me and suddenly I felt really calm like I couldn't move! But then he got **another** one and put it in me and then I fell over and I died!" Pinkie strung out, all in one breath.  
>"They don't <strong>care<strong>, Dashie.. I had no one after they left me to die. That's all they're going to do to **you,** Dashie. They don't want you." Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed, something clicked inside her head.  
>"They don't <strong>care.<strong>" She repeated, her eyes fixated on the ground.  
>"They don't want you."<br>"They don't **want** me."  
>"They couldn't <strong>care less<strong>." Pinkie Pie stomped a hoof on the ground, nostrils flaring.  
>"They <strong>couldn't.<strong>" Rainbow Dash clenched her teeth.  
>"You don't need them.." Pinkie Pie's voice dropped to a whisper.<br>"I don't need them.." Rainbow did the same.  
>"WHY DO YOU NEED THEM?" Pinkie Pie screeched, her magenta eyes meeting Rainbow's own.<br>**"I DON'T NEED THEM!"** Rainbow Dash screamed, rearing up with a maddened glint in her eye.  
>"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Pinkie Pie did the same, staring Rainbow Dash in the eye.<br>"I'm going to **kill them.**" "**Who** must you **trust?**" Pinkie Pie snarled, her voice rose.  
>"No one." Pinkie Pie nodded in approval, both ponies eyes cold. The air was filled with tension, but neither pony seemed to notice.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because they don't care." Rainbow snarled.<br>"None of them do.." A quiet beeping startled Rainbow Dash, her ears pricked. Pinkie Pie shook her head, motioning for her friend to calm down.  
>"It's time for you to leave, Rainbow Dash.. don't forget what I told you." <strong>None of them care.<strong> _

* * *

><p>A gray Pegasus with yellow mane flew jauntily around Ponyville, stopping house-to-house with her large, brown mail bag. The bag was extremely special to her, given by her father, who had also been a mail pony. Bright Eyes remembered her papa very well, still visiting his grave from time to time. Quite often, in fact. All of the ponies had some sort of trait that reminded her of him...<br>"'Ello, Bon-Bon!" The blonde mare began as the door to Sugarcube Corner opened.  
>"Hey, Bright Eyes! Got any mail for the Cakes?" Bon-Bon asked, tilting her head with a neighbourly smile on her face. The mail-mare nodded, fishing through her brown leather bag. She neatly pulled out three letters, handing them to the candy-maker. In an attempt to start a conversation,<br>"How's business?" The pony blinked sweetly, her wall-eyed expression making her look slightly unfocused. Yeah, it was a vision problem.  
>"It's been good, but without Pinkie Pie, the 'Cakes seem really depressed." Bon-Bons voice faltered at the mention of the pink-party-pony. "Especially Ms. Cake. She was like a mom to her, I think..." A shout from inside the store followed by the sound of something breaking caused Bon-Bon to shudder. She hurriedly exchanged an informal goodbye with Derp- Bright Eyes and shut the door in her face. Shrugging, the Pegasus smiled and took off again, pulling out the first letter she felt in her bag. It was for Rainbow Dash.<br>_Ooh, that mare that won the flight competition?"_ She thought airily, scanning the skies for the familiar cloud-home that she passed everyday while making her rounds. It was a magnificent house, really. Whenever the golden-eyed Pegasus passed by, she always stopped for a good minute or two to admire it. Spotting a fleck of white in the distance, Bright Eyes shot forward. For a mail mare, she was quite fast. Then again, she handled express mail, made to be delivered in 2-3 hours. The white fleck turned into a large blotch, more colourful details making themselves apparent. Rainbow Waterfalls, cloud pillars... Bright Eyes knew this was the place. Landing lightly on the cloud, she trotted up to the door and knocked lightly.  
>"<strong>GO AWAY!<strong>" Sounds of sobbing rang through the house, filling Bright Eye's ears. The sobs got louder, making the Pegasus regret coming here. Was _she_ the reason Rainbow was crying? She was about to ask what the matter was when she heard something interesting. "Pinkie Pie... S-She's coming..." The gray mare knocked again, hesitantly. Rainbow Dash screamed something that wasn't understandable, but sounded like an odd string of profane words. Bright Eyes frowned, her ears flattening.  
>"I've got mail.."<br>"NO!" Came the immediate, snappy reply. Huffing a little, the bubbly Pegasus placed all of Rainbow Dash's mail on the doorstep.  
>"I left it on your doorstep.." She flapped her wings, about to take off, when suddenly-<p>

Crash!

"**I'm baaaaaack..**" An eerie voice reached Bright Eyes ears. _Pinkie Pie?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woo, scary. I just realized I have no idea where I'm going with this, nor do I know how to end the story. XD I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING I hope ene


End file.
